Star Wars: Emperor of the Galaxy
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Takes place after the fated battle between "brothers", Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Instead of the regular events of Revenge of the Sith, Anakin wins the duel and he kills Palpatine. He also starts a plan that backfires as soon as it starts. What is this plan that he's trying to execute? You'll only know if you read the story.


Anakin looked down at the slain body of his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was just moments before, when Obi-Wan jumped on the hill and told Anakin to surrender. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." Obi-Wan told his former Padawan. Anakin replied "You underestimate my power." Obi-Wan then said "Don't try it." Anakin then crouched as he prepared to force jump past Obi-Wan. He launched himself into the air, as he jumped over Obi-Wan, he quickly ignited his lightsaber and stabbed Obi-Wan in the heart. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with wide eyes and disbelief as he mouthed the words "I loved you like a brother." As he came back from his flashback, Anakin took one last look at the Jedi he once called friend, and kicked his body into the lava without mercy and without hesitation.

Seeing as how the planet was about to be overrun with lava due to his and Obi-Wan's duel, Anakin began walking to his Palpatine's ship to meet his master. "Obi-Wan is dead, I presume?" Palpatine asked his apprentice. Anakin nodded as he kneeled in front of his master. "Then your training is complete," Palpatine said as he ignited his lightsaber, and brought its blade to both of Anakin's shoulders "Rise Lord Vader." Anakin stood as he realized he had just been knighted. "Here is your new lightsaber, Lord Vader." Anakin took the lightsaber, and ignited it. It was crimson red, customary for members of the Sith. He whirled it around, as Palpatine said "The galaxy now belongs to us, my apprentice." Anakin smiled, then quickly sliced Palpatine's body in half with his new lightsaber. As Palpatine's body dropped, Anakin said "No, the galaxy belongs to me."

Something happened to Anakin that shocked even himself. When he killed Palpatine, he somehow absorbed all of the power of the fallen Sith. As the Chosen One Anakin was already powerful, but with the power he gained from Palpatine he was now a hundred times more powerful than ever. He was now the most powerful person in the universe, and he now had the power to sense where people he knew were. "So Padme is still on the planet. I'll go and get her." he said. He flew Palpatine's ship to the ship Padme came on, and exited the ship to find her body. C-3PO came out of Padme's ship, and told Anakin that he brought her on the ship. Anakin quickly followed 3PO to the room on the ship.

Padme opened her eyes, and saw Anakin. "Anakin, I was afraid that Obi-Wan killed you," she started saying. "What happened?" she asked as she noticed Obi-Wan wasn't with him. Anakin looked at her with sad and loving eyes. "Obi-Wan tried to kill me, but I killed him in self-defense. I also killed Palpatine, as I truly wanted to end this war. Some of Obi-Wan's words stuck to me, and I listened. When I killed Palpatine though, I inherited his Sith powers all of them. I am now the most powerful person in the galaxy." Padme looked at her husband, and smiled. "At least you're alive." she said as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"C-3PO take us to the isolated asteroid of Polis Massa. There we can heal Padme, and try to talk to Yoda and Bail Organa." C-3PO replied "Of course Master Anakin, but they still think you are a Sith Lord, how are you going to get them to listen?" Anakin thought this over, and said "If I do it by force, then I'll be defeated by Yoda. He's still older, wiser and has decades of experience than I. I am a Sith Master, and I am also the strongest person in the galaxy, but that means nothing if I cannot control my powers. For now, I'll use trickery and manipulation. I already have a plan to make them think I have been brought back to the light, then when they trust me again, I'll strike. I am going to be the Emperor of the Galaxy. Emperor Skywalker has a nice ring to it. " C-3PO nodded as he set course for Polis Massa, and towards his future as a servant to the future Emperor of the Galaxy and the greatest Sith Master that history has ever known. Anakin however sat back in the co-pilot seat, as he planned his course of action towards his future as the Emperor of the Galaxy, and as he was plotting C-3PO had put the ship into lightspeed. This left Anakin smiling as he was headed into a future he would soon work hard to create.

"Sir. We have arrived at Polis Massa." C-3PO told Anakin after ten minutes of being in hyperspace. Anakin nodded at the droid he himself had built. "Thank you for informing me, 3PO. I'll go get Padme and meet you at the ship entrance." Anakin told the droid. C-3PO gave a stiff bow to Anakin and walked to the ship's opening door. Anakin walked into the room that Padme was unconscious in, and picked her up carefully and caringly. Even though he was a part of the Dark Side now, he still cared heavily for Padme and his unborn child. They were the only family he had left. He quickly made his way to the ship's opening and were met with Yoda and Bail Organa. Yoda had his green lightsaber already activated and Bail Organa had a laser pistol pointed at Anakin. Anakin couldn't hold up his hands in surrender since he was holding Padme. He put on his best sad face (which wasn't hard since he was worried about Padme) and looked at Yoda and Bail with sincerity in his eyes. "Please. You have to save her." Anakin told Bail and Yoda with fear in his voice. The fear of losing both his wife and his unborn child. "Take Senator Amidala to the Medical Bay, we will. Into the Interrogation Room, you will go." Yoda told Anakin. Anakin nodded at the Jedi Master and allowed the droids to put Padme on a floating bed.

He allowed the rebels who had blaster pistols to escort him to the Interrogation Room, and allowed them to take both his red and his blue lightsaber. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited in worry for both Yoda and Bail Organa to come interrogate him. It seemed like he was waiting forever, but after half an hour both Yoda and Bail came. "Had her birth, Padme did. Resting now, she is." Yoda told Anakin after he sat down. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Anakin asked with happiness, relief and curiosity in his voice. "She had twins. A boy and a girl. She named them both as well." Bail told Anakin. Anakin gave a sigh of relief and his eyes which were just Yellow turned back into the Blue color he was born with. It signified that he was slowly transferring from the Dark Side back to the Light Side. Yoda noticed this change and started thinking to himself. Bail took a seat on the left hand side of Yoda. "Now I shall begin the questioning. Where were you when Senator Amidala went looking for you?" Bail asked Anakin.

Anakin sat up straight and looked Bail in the eyes. Without flinching or even blinking, he told Bail "I was on the lava planet Mustafar. My "master" told me the members of the Trade Federation were going to be there and I decided to take that chance to get rid of the Federation once and for all." Bail looked at Anakin with shocked eyes, but that was momentary as he went back into interrogation mode. "C-3PO informed me that Master Kenobi was on the ship with Senator Amidala before they came to see you. What happened to him?" he asked Anakin. Anakin blinked for the first time during the interrogation and sighed. "He's dead. I tried to explain to him my plan of overthrowing Palpatine by becoming his Apprentice, but Obi-Wan didn't believe me. He thought I was lost to the Dark Side and that I was trying to lie my way out of true justice. I killed him in self-defense when he attacked me." By the end of his explanation, Anakin felt a large lump in his throat as he realized he was on the verge of crying. Bail and Yoda took notice of this and Bail proceeded to ask one final question. "What happened to Emperor Palpatine while you were on Mustafar? Where is he now and what is he doing, if he escaped?" he asked Anakin.

"He didn't escaped. He's dead as well. By now, I'm pretty sure both Obi-Wan and Palpatine's bodies are burned to crisps. While Obi-Wan and I were dueling, we destroyed the controls that kept the lava from overflowing. I'm certain that the lava has overflowed and destroyed everything on that planet." Anakin told them. Bail held both of his hands together and Yoda tapped his cane with his fingers. "Disturbing news, this is. Retrieve Obi-Wan's body now, we cannot. Such a tragedy, this is. A path of redemption, you need." Yoda told Anakin. Anakin looked at Yoda with confusion and curiosity in his eyes. "What do you mean by I need a path of redemption? I ended this war didn't I? Isn't that redeemable enough?" Anakin asked Yoda. Yoda shook his head at Anakin. "Ended the lives of many innocent younglings, you did. Ended a lot of innocent lives, you did. Ending this war, you did. Redeemed yourself, you have not. Become a Padawan again, you must." Yoda told Anakin. Anakin slumped in the chair he was sitting in. Not only was his future plan becoming undone, but it was also becoming deterred by this.

After a few moments of silence, Anakin sighed out loud. "If that's what I must to redeem myself then I will do it." Anakin told Yoda. "Who will my new Master be?" Anakin asked Yoda. "An old friend, it will be. The one Obi-Wan called Master, he is." Yoda told Anakin. With wide eyes, Anakin looked at Yoda in shock. "How is Qui-Gonn going to be my Master? He died when I was a child." Anakin stated. "True, this is. One with the Force, he is. See him again, you can." Yoda told Anakin. Throughout his life, Anakin ignored the Force side of his Jedi training and focused solely on his Lightsaber skills. "What do you mean he's one with the Force?" Anakin asked Yoda. "Maybe you should be asking me that, young Skywalker." a familiar, disembodied voice told Anakin. Anakin looked to his left and saw a ghost version of Qui-Gon Jinn before Darth Maul had killed him. "How is this possible?" Anakin asked in shocked. "This is possible through the will of the Force, my Padawan. I've been watching over you and Obi-Wan after I died. I saw you both become great in your own special ways, but I unfortunately saw your future and that you went down the wrong path." Qui-Gon told Anakin solemnly.

"I witnessed your progress with the Lightsaber, yet your resistance to learn more about the Force. You became the Hero With No Fear, but you also became a Sith Lord. To redeem yourself, I'll teach you the Ways of the Force and give you assignments to complete that are for the good of the universe. I'll also be teaching Yoda, so I won't always be around you." Qui-Gon explained to Anakin. Anakin held his head in hands and closed his eyes for a moment. "You saw everything on Mustafar, I assume?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded at his new Padawan and crossed both of his arms. "Yes I saw it all. It's tragic that you two who were so close had to go down this path. The path that ended in Obi-Wan's death. You are the Chosen One however. You did defeat Palpatine and ended the Sith with him….at least you would've done that if you hadn't inherited his powers." Qui-Gon told Anakin. "What do you mean he inherited the Sith's powers?" Bail Organa asked Qui-Gon. "It seems when Anakin slained Palpatine, he somehow absorbed Palpatine's Sith powers. I believe it's because of the high amount of midi-chlorians he was born with. The reason everyone thinks Anakin is the Chosen One." Qui-Gon explained.

Bail looked over Anakin with a frown quickly becoming etched into his facial features. "I don't see why we aren't arresting him right now for his actions against the Republic. He was a part of the Great Jedi Purge, he slaughtered innocent Younglings, attacked the people who thought him a friend and killed Obi-Wan in battle. He says it's all under the guise of killing the Emperor, but nothing excuses the innocent lives lost in this war." Bail told Yoda and Qui-Gon. "The same as revenge, that is. Believe in that, the Jedi do not. On the road of redemption, young Skywalker is now." Yoda told Bail. Bail pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and took a deep long sigh. "Master Yoda, you are wise and you are insightful. If you believe that Anakin can still be redeemed after his grievous crimes then I shall go along with your decision. I, however, must be heading to Alderaan. I must let my wife know the war is over. I suggest you somehow let the whole Galaxy know that as well." Bail told Yoda. He got up from his seat and respectfully bowed to Yoda and Qui-Gon. He gave Anakin a distasteful look and left the Interrogation Room. "If that is all Master Yoda, may I see Padme and the children now?" Anakin asked with hope in his voice.

"Accompany you there, I shall. Not to go anywhere unsupervised, you are." Yoda told Anakin. Anakin nodded and reached for both of his lightsabers, but Yoda stopped him. "Ready for these, you are not. Until Master Qui-Gon says so, use them you cannot," Yoda told Anakin. Anakin sighed and nodded as Yoda placed both of his lightsabers into his cloak. He followed Yoda to the Medical Bay and was happy to see that Padme was resting and that the twins were also resting in separate beds. "May I go in and hold them?" he asked Yoda. Yoda nodded at him, and Qui-Gon placed his ghostly hand on Anakin's left shoulder. "Do not get too attached, my young Padawan. We're leaving in a little while to a place that you need to go." Qui-Gon told him. Anakin's head lowered as he let that information sink in, but he nodded at Qui-Gon. He opened the door to the Medical Bay and walked by his children's beds. He read the cards on each of the beds and saw that Padme had already named them. The boy was named Luke Skywalker and the girl was named Leia Skywalker. He picked up his son first and smiled when the boy smiled in his sleep.

He didn't know how long he held Luke in his arms, but he was drawn out of his stupor when he heard Padme's voice. "Anakin, is that you?" she asked him sleepily. Anakin turned around and smiled at his wife. "Yes it's me Padme. I don't have long to be with you and the children." Anakin told Padme. She sat up and worry easily cascaded over her face. "What do you mean you won't be with us long? What's going on Annie?" she asked him. Anakin sat in a chair with Luke still in his arms, and looked at Padme with sadness in his eyes. "I am to be retrained as a Jedi, and now I am a Padawan once again. My Master and I are going to go all over the Galaxy to right all of the wrong I've done when I was a Sith. It's my path to redemption in the eyes of the Jedi." Anakin explained to Padme in a nutshell. Padme looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she held herself together. "We'll still see each other whenever you find yourself back in Coruscant right?" Padme asked him. "Of course we will, my love. I have no intention of leaving you and our children. Not intentionally." Anakin told her. She managed a weak smile and reached out for Luke. Anakin carefully handed him over to his mother, and stood up out of his seat.

He kissed Padme, Luke and Leia on the foreheads. "I'll be back as soon as I can alright." he told Padme. She nodded at her husband and watched him walk out of the Medical Bay. He didn't know how fast he was walking until he heard a voice from behind him. "Where are you going, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin. Anakin turned towards the Force Ghost of his Master, and walked to him. "I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon. I guess I was wrapped in my thoughts." Anakin told his Master. "I see that. I know you're already missing your family, but we have work to do. Our first destination is Coruscant. You're going to help rebuild the Jedi Temple that you "helped" overtake. You'll have to be careful though, there are still Storm Troopers keeping guard there." Qui-Gon told Anakin. Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "He's going to need his lightsaber, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon told Yoda. Yoda nodded and handed Anakin his original lightsaber, but not the one that Emperor Palpatine gave him. "What's going to happen to the other lightsaber?" Anakin asked Yoda. "Dismantled and destroyed, it must be. A symbol of the Dark Side, it is." Yoda told him.

A disappointed frown slowly crept onto Anakin's face. "Why do you want the other lightsaber Anakin?" Qui-Gon calmly asked him. "It reminds me of the wrong things in my past that I've done, and the result of those decisions. I want to keep and use it as a reminder of what I'm trying to prevent from happening." Anakin told Qui-Gon. It was a half truth, but still the truth no less. "For now, Master Yoda will hold onto it. You'll get the other lightsaber back after you earn it. Now are you ready to depart to Coruscant?" Qui-Gon asked Anakin. Anakin took one more look into the Medical Bay window to see his wife and two children and nodded at his Master. "Very well then, it is time to depart." Qui-Gon told Anakin. They headed to the ship that Anakin had brought back from Mustafar, the same ship Obi-Wan and Padme went to Mustafar in. "Set a course for home, my Padawan." Qui-Gon instructed. Anakin set the navigation to Coruscant and quickly strapped into his seat. After they left the asteroid base of Polis Massa, he put the spaceship into hyperspace and headed to the place that was going to have more than ghosts of his past.


End file.
